That Girl
by MelancholicBlossom
Summary: She was a happy-go-lucky girl. The one who loves causing troubles and problems. But then someones in the way of her fun; Her father, brother and a certain black haired idiot. What will she do? RinXRei and a little bit of RinXLen.
1. A Terrible start

_Huzzah! _I finally published this story. I'm troubled for the next chapter in '_Wrecked'_ I've been rewriting it again. Gomen, I'll try to update faster. In addition the next chapter in _'Vocaloid Circle' _is about to be finished. It's really a relief after months of not updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used here. If I ever own them, I'll forever be in cloud nine, singing bad8end8night while eating strawberry and cream (If that's even possible. ;)).

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The flight from London has just landed to Tokyo, Japan. A girl of golden blonde hair and deep cerulean eyes stepped outside airplane. She was wearing sunglasses, overcoat, dark leggings, a white tank top and a black boots.

After gathering her baggage she dashed towards the exit. As she got outside the airport she saw three men in black suits, examining each and every person walking pass them. Quietly she turned her back and started to walk away from them. Step by step she silently got away.

"Hey look at that blonde girl. Do you think it's her?" She heard someone uttered. Not wasting anytime she runs away. The three men noticed her and followed her. Later on she lost them. She smiled mischievously and then called a taxi.

? P.O.V.

'Bastards, do they really think that they can outsmart me? They must be dreaming' I thought. After losing those bastards I went to our villa. It's a two story house in a 1 and 1/2 hectare land here on Tokyo.

Suddenly the door was forcefully opened. Oh brother! It was my father and his stupid bodyguards.

"Welcome back to Tokyo Rin. It seems that you cut your hair." He greeted me with open arms. Oh please.

"Stop it dad, just tell me why you're here." I stared at him; Furious for barging in my room without my permission, goodness, he's a businessman he should know his etiquette.

"I'm confiscating your passport for the rest of the year Rin." My father declared. He then left my room, leaving his bodyguards to watch over me. I raised an eyebrow as I chuckled afterwards. That old geezer is really funny, I can always go and get another passport anyway, and I just need to say that I lost it.

* * *

'KKRREEAACHH!'

What the hell! I woke up irritatingly. Blurredly I saw a man, he has hair that resembles the color of an ash, and he has a little blackboard with him. Smiling devilishly, he scratched the blackboard making a loud, screeching and annoying noise.

Displeased I threw my slippers at him which he skillfully catches. Damn it, my blood was boiling.

"Okay stop, stop already Dell. Just tell me what your business here is." I glared at him. Everyone needs a beauty sleep.

"Ms. Rin I'm here to tell you your schedule for the day." I took a deep breathe and sighed. I nodded my head as he continued his _speech_.

"You'll accompany your father for the rest of the day in his business partnership with the Kagene Company." He announced like a judge in a court.

"What! I just got here and I have jet lag." I argued as I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Geez, bothering my sleep just because of that, I rolled my eyes just then I covered myself with my blanket.

"KLLAANNGG!"

Okay that's the least tone I'd want to here for the morning. I got my blanket off me and saw a large bell beside Dell. When did that came from? I covered my face with my hands. Just what's wrong with this morning, it's so frustrating.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, I'll go now okay? But for now GET OUT!" I yelled at him as I pushed him outside the door. What a tragic morning to start a day.

* * *

_I know this story is not perfect nor my other stories but I hope you can help me by reviewing or private messaging me. I give you my gratitude. _

I hope you like the story!  
Reviews are very much cherished!


	2. My brother

Finally I managed to update... There are so many work at school I can't update a single story. Anyway enjoy chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used here. If I ever own them, I'll forever be in cloud nine, singing bad8end8night while eating strawberry and cream (If that's even possible. ;)).

* * *

'Sheesh' how long will this bodyguards guard me. My arms are getting itchy with these clothes. Can you believe that, they _forced_ me to wear a coat and a skirt. Did they forget that I'm just going to _accompany_ the old geezer, not work with him? Come on it's a free country everyone.

Soon we're already inside the building, together with that, a plan popped inside my head. I smirked, this will be brilliant.

"Excuse me but I'll go to the restroom for a while." I uttered as I directed to restroom. My bodyguards followed me, I stopped when we were already near the restroom, staring at them unbelievably I decided to ask them.

"Are you still going to follow me?" I looked at them, while they slightly blushed. Hehehe they're so stupid. As I got inside the restroom everything was silent, no one was inside, just as I wanted. I locked the door and climbed the lasts sink's basin. It was below a vent and the one nearest to the window a perfect place for my plan.

I opened the window and pushed aside the cover of the vent. Using the window frame, I climbed towards the vent.

When I was already inside, I placed back the cover. Once it's over I silently crawled away from it and crawled towards the farthest vent that I can reach.

I crawled ahead, at the sides and also climbed above. It was a fun trip and at the same time, a very tiring one. I only stopped crawling when I noticed that I lost track of where I was going. Where am I anyway? All I knew was that I climbed above and afterwards I'm already here.

I looked at my surroundings; below I saw a cover of a vent while ahead of me was a dead end. I tried to peep in, but it was useless. I guess there's no other more option but to get down from the vent. Anyway I can't turn back anymore. Carefully I lift the cover and went down the vent. I closed my eyes and stretched my arms after going down; finally I'm out of that suffocating place. Unknowingly two persons were watching me. I opened my right eye to examine the place. A table, some chairs, and a laptop. Seems like a conference room.

"Rin?" a deep voice called me. Crap.

I turned around to see who's calling me. Blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and at last a shota figure, my beloved brother.

"Hi Lenny, it's been a long time, sooo what are you doing here?" I asked as I went to him happily. I hugged him quickly and notice someone anonymous beside him.

"Whose he?" I pointed out the raven guy next to him.

"Why, I'm here for father has requested and the one you're pointing at is Rei, the heir of the Kagene group. I'm sure you've heard of them." Len uttered.

"Oh yes, I've definitely heard of them" I moved a step away from and rolled my eyes, blowing through my partly closed lips.

Rei bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagamine-san" He said, still bowing. He then touched my hand and kissed it. I kicked his head with my knee.

"Sorry but I hate it when guys kiss my hand and also I hate formalities, it makes me look old. Nice knowing you to Rei- chan Anyway I'll be going Len, Tata." I waved at them as I went for the door. Len stopped me immediately, and then the so called Rei went beside him and whispered something. I wonder what stupidity they're chattering about.  
"Sorry Rin but you'll stay here." Len grabbed my hand then handcuffed me in the chair. What the hell is he doing?

**Preview:**

_"All you do is talk. What are you talking about?"  
_**Next Chapter:**_** A Personal life**_

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews. **_

_**Luna Lapis: Thanks you for liking the story. Don't worry I'll mske more RinXRei stories.  
**_

_**Lolcatftw: Thanks for telling me and yes it's quite a shame that RinXRei fanfics are few.  
**_

_**Guest: XD yeah, you're right about that. Thanks for the support anyway.. :D  
**_

_**Please review, it really makes me smile on my gloomy days.  
**_

_**See ya on the next chapter cause there'll a lot more to find out!  
**_


	3. Personal Life

Chapter 3 (Rei's P.O.V.)

"Rei- chan?" I muttered unbelievably. I raised an eyebrow at Len who currently grabbed Rin's wrist and handcuffed it in a chair.

"What does she mean by Rei- chan, Len?" I whispered at Len.

"I'll explain that later. Now's not the time for that." He whispered back.

"Sorry Rin but you'll stay here." Len announced. Rin glared daggers at Len. Ok, I don't really understand what's going on here.

Len on the other hand grabbed me towards the corner of the room, farthest to Rin.

"Will you tell me now what's going on?" I asked. Len sighed while covering his face.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked him.

"That's what I want to find out too you know but maybe you should ask yourself about that." I gave Len a puzzled look. "Listen Rei, because I'm only going to tell you this once okay?" I gulped and nodded immediately.

(A/N: It's free too read already... ^^)

"Five years ago, in the month of May. If I could remember it right, it was the time when you and Rin became lovers, and at the same time, the month where you two broke up. Though that was according to you. Around that time, when you two met with each other did something happened between the two of you? I remembered well when Rin asked permission to spend the time with you. Dad was actually surprised because it was the first time she ever asked permission, so dad agreed." Len looked like he doesn't want to continue it anymore, but still went on while I avoided looking at him.

"That night, Rin didn't came home, but since she was with you, we stayed next day, that's when it changed. We found Rin by her window. Her eyes were swollen from crying. When we asked her, all she says was "I don't know." W then found out that Rin had a selective amnesia. Tell me then Rei, did something happened that time?"

My eyes widened. Rin really must've suffered. I looked at Rin but she was gone. EH! She's gone!  
I looked at Len who scratched his head while groaning out his irritation. I chuckled. At the table was a letter with some handcuffs.

_All you know 2 is talk, dumbasses. :P  
-Rin_

Rin even if some of your memory was lost, I'm glad that you're still the same. I stared at the window's view. I pledge to myself that I'll win your heart again, Rin. No matter what it takes me.  
Rin's P.O.V.

People these days are so easy to manipulate. Tch, do they really think that I can be captured so easily. They've got to be kidding. Anyway all they know is talk. They didn't even saw me picked the locks of the handcuffs with my hairpin.

They shouldn't interfere with my life. It's my life, not there's. Mess with their own lives if they like, but don't they ever hamper with my life.

I walked out the building and went to the park nearby. I sat by the swing and waited until it was dusk.

I guess I have to get home….or not?

**Preview:  
**_**"**__What! Today's the first day of school?"_

**Next Chapter:**_** First Day**_

If possible please review and comment... :D


	4. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used here. If I ever own them, I'll forever be in cloud nine, singing bad8end8night while eating strawberry and cream (If that's even possible. ;)).

Hello, sorry for the late updates, well anyway here's chapter 4...

* * *

By 8pm I arrived at our house by taxi. As I entered, I saw Len and the old fart at the living room. I ignored them and went to my room. Dell stopped me.

"Get out of my way Dell. I'm going to my room and rest." I ordered him. Dell didn't budge from his place. I gritted my teeth and went to the other side but he just got in my way.

"Ms. your father wants to talk to you." Dell gripped my hand tightly, causing me to wince. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over.

"If he wants to talk to me then he should be the one to ask." I stared at the old fart for a second and retreated to my room.

I collapsed in my bed while I examined my surrounding; Orange printed wallpapers for the walls, a plain desk with my color orange lamp, some books and my laptop. Jeez, it's so silent. I got up and went to my bathroom. After a nice half an hour bath, I changed into my night gown and went to sleep.

I woke up when I heard someone knocked my door. I looked at my clock, its 6:30 am.

I opened my door and found Len.

"What do you need Len?" I uttered coldly. Len glared at me.

"No more slacking off Rin. Today's the first day of school." Oh… What!

"Whatever, where's my uniform by the way?" I asked him.

"It's in your wardrobe." After saying that, he walked away.

I shut the door furiously. I washed my face and then changed to my uniform. The uniform was composed of a white plated skirt, a long sleeved blouse, light blue blazer with the school's emblem (a shield with some chains, wrapping it, making it look like an X and a sword in the center), and a thin blue ribbon.

I grabbed my bag and dashed towards the dining room where I saw Len leaving. Why that bastard, how dare he leave me.

I grabbed a toast, I saw the old geezer staring at me. I waved at him and went to the car immediately which was a black limo. I saw Len smirking at me while I gave him a quick knuckle sandwich. I then ate my toast in a jiffy.

At around 7:30, I saw the academy, the structure was build with glass. 'Saitomi Academy' it says. A lot of black limo was parked around the building. Len and I got out of the limo and entered the building.

"This was what father wants to discuss with you last night. It's the new school father founded last year. Oh yeah, were in the same class by the way." Len said proudly. What! Is this a prison or something? "If you plan to mess this year Rin, I'm sorry but that won't happen. I'm the student body president, so it's my responsibility to discipline you."

While Len was talking I covered my ears with my hand before it starts to bleed. Len guided me to 'our' classroom, 2-A.

"Rinny- chan!" A high toned voice yelled. My eyes widened.

"Rin!" Another voice yelled. I made a devilish smile. I guess I'm wrong; this year won't be so bad after all.

I turned around and saw my best friends. First one is SeeU; she's the daughter of the Prime Minister of Japan and also a well known fashion designer. I've known her since middle school. My next best friend is Luka Megurine; she's an heir to the most famous gang here in Japan, named Bl∞d/ Infinity Blood. I've known her since kindergarden.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I uttered while Len palmed face.

"Nothing much, but I heard, is it true you'll stay here for the whole high school?" SeeU asked. Her eyes were sparkling enthusiastically.

"Yup." I grinned.

"That's good to hear. Since SeeU here, was planning to transfer you here with her money, but that is, if you went to another school." Luka smiled.

"Come on SeeU and Luka, the bell is about to ring."Len told them as he dragged them inside. I looked at my time to see that there's still half an hour before the class. Why that brat, he's pissing me off.

~Later~

The bell rung afterwards and our teacher let me in for introductions.

"Hi everyone, my name is Rin Kagamine. If you want to live, don't mess with me." I said sweetly while giving everyone an icy glare, Len raised an eyebrow while SeeU and Luka clapped at me.

A girl with cherry red colored hair raised her hand.

"Are you, by anyway related to Len Kagamine?" She asked. A smirk appeared in my lips.

"Why yes, he's my good for nothing brother. If you have any problems with him just say it and I'll punish him." I answered as I clenched my fist. The girl smiled at me after that the teacher appointed my sit next to Luka and a black haired guy. Rei?

"Now, let's start our lesson….." Our teacher lectured. I slouched from my chair. Jeez, what a bore.

~Time flies by~ (I'm lazy)

The bell rung, it's finally lunchtime, thank goodness. Luka, SeeU and I went to the cafeteria. After ordering our foods, we looked for a seat. After finding one, Intruders suddenly trespassed.

"Len what the heck are you doing here and whose he again?" I pointed at a freaky jet black haired idiot beside him. He smiled at me sweetly, yuck. Someone give a paper bag, I might puke.

"He's name is Rei, Rin. He's the vice president in the student council." Len grinned. Student Council? They're really getting into my nerves. Rei bowed, I kicked him with my knee.

"Wipe your butt with your student council Len." I yelled at Len. Len slammed the table. I looked at Rei "Didn't I already warn you that I hate formalities."

"Learn some respect Rin!' he yelled back.

"And you should learn some manners Len." I snickered. Len got his miso soup and threw it in my face. I grabbed Rei's necktie and used him to dodge it, causing the miso soup to drop in his face.

"Eat dung Len." I threw my pasta at him after I released Rei's necktie.

"FOOD FIGHT!" SeeU got up in the table and shouted. Everyone shouted and started to throw foods everywhere. I called Luka and SeeU so we can go back inside the building, just then I sensed something. I bend a little to the left where a sushi suddenly showed up.

"Suck it up Len! You can never stop my fun!" I shouted at my back while SeeU and Luka chuckled.

"Maybe I should ask some of my men to bring some lunches over our classroom for now." SeeU offered happily.

"That would be nice." Luka uttered while I nodded in agreement. While we were going to our classroom a purple haired freak suddenly showed up.

"Luka- chan, I'm Gakupo from 3-B, please accept my heart." The guy said handing Luka a pink envelope. Isn't he being a little too much familiar? I raised an eyebrow. SeeU and I stared at Luka who just stared at him emotionless.

"D. A.R.S.J. Die and Rot in a Sewer Jerk." Luka uttered, not even bothering to get the envelope. I felt sorry for the guy though. We left the guy dumbfounded.

"Ne Luka- chan, don't you like boys?" SeeU asked as I almost slipped on my foot.

"Not really, though I just see them as a waste of time." Luka uttered plainly. Luka is indeed hard to please eh.

"Rin, I forgot to ask, why did you kick Rei?" Luka looked at me with a strangely.

"And if I'm correct, you don't usually kick boys because of their formalities right?" SeeU added.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. Whenever I saw him, i just feel that I hate him." I explained to them. They both looked at each other. "Well anyway let's go, I'm starving." Trying to ease the conversation. They both nodded and followed me towards our classroom.

**Preview:  
**_"Afternoon classes are nothing but mind- numbing."_

**Next Chapter:**_** I hate afternoon classes**_

Dead Alice In Wonderland- Really? Thanks and I'll just reveal the meaning of the xxxx later on the following chapters so I'll keep my mouth shut for the moment but well thanks again a million.

LunaLapis- thanks for your support and yeah I know poor Rei but we'll see what more will happen to him. ;)

Block Out The Noise- Thanks for the review and alert, I'm glad you like the story.

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH CHERISHED AND CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL IN MY ACCOUNT ABOUT WRECKED.. ;D


	5. I Hate Afternoon Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used here. If I ever own them, I'll forever be in cloud nine, singing bad8end8night while eating strawberry and cream (If that's even possible. ;)).

**Hi guys, it's the chapter 5... :D**

**There have been complications towards my other stories, let's just say that it was deleted so, I'm sorry but it would be on Hiatus mode for the meantime.**

**I'm also afraid that my next update wouldn't be too soon since my exams are near and I'll be killed if I don't do well. I know it's a pain, but anyway let's just go on with the story and I plan on adding a lot more characters...**

* * *

The sea breeze, the waves of the ocean, everything was perfect—

"Ms. Kagamine! Will you answer the question in number 2?" An annoying voice called out. Jeez, ruining my beautiful dream just so she can ask a question. I stood up groggily and answered the question.

"N+1"

After answering the question, I slump back to my chair and started to sleep again. I really hate afternoon classes, they're boring and hopefully no one will interfere with my sleep this time.

Rei's P.O.V.

I stared at Rin who slumped back to her chair. Is she sleeping? I looked at our mentor, Kasane- sensei who watched Rin, dumbfounded as she answered the question correctly, even while sleeping. Gazes soon were all locked at Rin. The only who were not staring her was Luka and SeeU who were busy reading comic books and looking at the mirror.

I yawned, I guess, I'm also dizzy. I suppose I'll take a short nap for a while.

I was about to lay my head in my desk when a crumpled paper was thrown at me. I opened the paper to see gigantic words written.

**'How mature of you Vice President, Rei, taking a nap while having classes, act as a Vice President will you!'**

'_Bastard' _I mouthed while looking at Len. Len rolled his eyes and gazed on the other way.

Later…

It was already our last period, English. Everyone was active since dismissal is fast approaching.

"Students, please keep quiet will you?" Our mentor silenced the other students. Everyone looked at Haku- sensei.

"At the end of this month, we'll have a play. Auditions for the main roles are going to be tomorrow after dismissal." Haku- sensei exclaimed

"Sensei can you tell us the title of the play." Rin asked. I wonder when she waked up.

"That would be also announced later at the audition, so I'm encouraging people who are good in acting to kindly attend the meeting." After uttering this, sensei started his lesson.

I soon catch a glimpse at Rin, who's meanwhile talking to SeeU and Luka. I ponder if they're going to attend the audition. Maybe I'll try my luck and attend too. I took a glance at Len, who seems pretty excited, what the hell? Seriously, he's going to audition.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Mr. Kagene you're the chosen manager for this play so attend the audition later. You'll be one of the judges." Sensei uttered. My eyes widen, how the hell am I going to participate in the play if I'm its manager. Man this sucks.

"Now class, that's enough, talking. Let's go on with our discussion." Haku- sensei continued with her discussion. Jeez, how lame can this day be?

… (After 59:59:75) ….

Slouching, I heard the bell rung loudly. Finally, some fresh air and freedom for me, I stretched my arms. I grabbed my bag and raced towards the door when I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't tell me you forgot about our meeting today?" A shivering voice cried beside me. And when I finally thought that I could have some time with Rin, this idiot will show up.

I scratched my head and grinned sheepishly. Len glared at me while I felt a shiver run down through my spine. I was about to explain when we heard screams beside the student council's room, which unfortunately is also in this floor. We dashed towards the room where we saw the room in a total mess. We saw Rin and her friends chuckling.

Len and I stared where they were staring. I saw Kaito, one of our student council members strangling from Miku— another student council member— whose currently tying him and whose already ready to push Kaito in one of the windows while Kaito was just giving an insolent's face.

"Suck that up you idiotic pig. How dare you betray me?" Miku kicked him continuously. "Take that jerk."

Miku carried Kaito outside the window. Holding the rope, Miku was about to throw Kaito and tie the rope in one of the bars. I saw Len walk towards them to clear things up when—

"Nice Job Miku!" Rin yelled. Miku looked at Rin and waved.

"Thanks Rin!" I sighed, just then it struck me. Where's Kaito?

"Oopsee Daisy" Miku uttered guiltily. I dashed run towards the window to see Kaito helplessly.

"What a great downfall." I heard him talk happily.

What's going on here?

* * *

**Preview:**

**"**_It's a four vs. four then."_

**Next Chapter:**_** Chaotic Audition**_

Hi, thanks for you support for this story anyway I know the Oopsie Daisy was supposed to be Upsee Daisy but I thought it would be fun to change it and about **Kaito, he's a masochist by the way**. **_The xxxx in chapter is soon to be revealed so we better keep updated_**.

**Reviews:**

**bluefang62**: I know and I really really wish he woudn't die because a lot more things will happen to him.* dont worry, he has more lives than a cat*.. ;)

**LunaLapis**: You think so too XD... Well anyway,there would be a lot more funnier chapter than that, I ensure you that.. *insert evil laugh*

**Dead Alice In Wonderland**: Thank you so much for supporting this story. Don't worry I plan to reveal the meaning of those xxxx a lot more sooner, or maybe the next chapter.. =)

**I know this chapter is short but I promise you the next chapter would really be a lot longer and visit also my new poll. **

**That's enough for the moment...**

**REVIEW, REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH CHERISHED!**


	6. The Audition

**Sorry for the late update everyone, I've been slacking for the few days since my mind won't work properly. **

**As an addition, I've removed the xxxx's in chapter 3..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used here. If I ever own them, I'll forever be in cloud nine, singing bad8end8night while eating strawberry and cream (If that's even possible. ;)**

* * *

_I stared at where I was, it was a small room. Mirrors, there was nothing else but mirror. I stared at my reflection while touching the glass. It felt so cold, everything felt so cold, I can't breathe. "Where am I?" My voice echoed through out the room.  
I exhaled as a small fog formed in the mirror. Slowly it became larger and larger until the whole mirror was covered. I took a couple of step backwards trying to find an escape anywhere. I heard a cracking sound. I thought it was my imagination, just then a glass hit me. It came from the ceiling- which was also a mirror. The floor crumbled where I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I put my hands over my ears. This isn't happening, my fear came loose. I screamed with all my might as I closed my eyes. _

_"Rin, Rin," a voice called. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw a guy sitting in a bench together with a girl. Was that me? My eyes widened, what's going on here? Who's that guy? I stared at myself as I smiled on the guy. He gave me a four leafed clover earrings._

_"I'll cherish it…e…" I can't hear what I was saying. The name of which I said was like a soft whisper, I couldn't hear it properly. All I know was that I was so happy. _

_"….e…. I love you"_

_The scene changed._

_I was standing by the riverbank, tears rushed through my face. I looked at the guy blurredly. I slapped the guy too many times._

_"Why, why?! –_

_He reached my hands but I threw it._

_"Sorry."_

_That was all I heard. My tears never left me though, they stayed the same. All was silent between us. I didn't know what to do anymore._

"Rin… RIN!" I jumped out of my bed. My scanned my room, wasn't I suppose to be in a riverbank?

Len stared at me extremely pissed. Did I do something? I raised my eyebrow and got a groan as an answer.

"Uh, why do I even have a stupid sister like you?" I looked at him narrowly while ignoring the stupid sister part. He sighed, "Care to look at the clock Rinny?"

I grabbed my clock lousily. 7:00, oh I must be dizzy. I rubbed my eyes and took a look at the clock again. 7:00? Huh?

"What the hell!" I threw my clock at Len.

"Don't throw it to me stupid." He said as he got hit in the head.

"Just shut up and get out would you. GET OUT!" I yelled as loud as I could. He covered his ears as he dashed outside my room. Uh-uh…. I didn't know what to do. I hurriedly went to the bathroom and did everything I need to do then I went to my bedroom to change. After 15 minutes I was finished with everything.

Before I left I asked where Len was, and the answer that I got? "I'm sorry Ms. Rin but Mr. Len has already left with his car." Left, he left without me?

My nerve twitched. I went to one of our cars and started the engine. I drove fast, fast enough to reach the school gate for 5 minutes.

The gate was already closed when I got out of the car. Student councils guarded the gate. I stood and scanned for a familiar person, then it hit me.

"Miku," I called her. "She turned around to see who called until her eyes landed on me."Can you help me?"

A naughty smile played on her lips. "Anything for you Rin- chan," Miku winked at me as she opened the gate for me. Kaito came over then.

"That's not allowed Miku—

"Shut your trap idiot." She glared at him daggers. "Just make it fast Rin, we don't want you to be caught now do we?" I gave her my thanks and rushed towards my class. I slid the classroom's door and stepped in. All of the class stared at me as I took a deep breathe and went to my chair, thankfully our mentor has not yet arrived…

* * *

After classes, SeeU, Luka and I went to the auditorium. While walking, I filled them with the happenings that happened earlier this morning. Luka chuckled as SeeU laughed at the events.

When we arrived, I was shocked to find the auditorium almost empty. There were only 4 more girls and some students sitting together- which I guessed are judges since I saw a disappointed Rei. The three of us went to where the 4 girls sat, who in the other hand were giggling and whispering. We ignored then and sat one of the chairs in their front in where Miku joined us.

"I heard you were a new student here. I'm Neru by the way," I heard someone utter behind me. I smiled at them.

"Rin," I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Rin, this three here are Lily, Teto, and Gumi." She motioned her companions as they waved at me.

"This is Luka, SeeU and Miku." I pointed at my friends for the moment.

"I see," a green haired girl said. Was her name Gumi again? I stared at her just when I felt a nerve chilling glare beside me. Huh? Miku, Luka and SeeU were all glaring at Neru, Teto, Gumi and Lily.

"I think we need to move seats Rin." Luka grabbed my hand as we started to walk away from them.

"Leaving now are you, fish face? Yes you should definitely do that." A smirk formed in Teto's face.

"You should be the one doing that you pig." SeeU stated in fiery eyes.

"You know what? You should mind your own business, because I think that you're just jealous bunch who don't know how to live without shutting your own mouth." Miku told them sharply.

"How about learning to shut that damned mouth of yours leek freak?" Lily answered back. I glared at her, even if I still don't know much about what's going on, they can't talk to my friends like that. That's when it hit me. I noticed that the auditorium was already packed with students, which were all looking in our way.

"Why won't you just stay back bitch? Won't that be better eh?" I grimaced as their glare went to me.

"You—

"Good afternoon students, auditions for the lead role would happen after 5 minutes." An announcement interrupted Neru from saying anything that it made her groan.

"We'll get back to you Kagamine." With that remark, Neru and her friends walked away.

"Who are they?" I asked Miku. She glanced at me and frowned.

"They're just sluts who like to torment other people. You should watch out for them." She advised and sat on a chair. I stared at Luka and SeeU with curious eyes in which they all avoided. They're hiding something. I was about to ask but I was interrupted when an announcement started.

"The audition is going to start now in 10….. 9… 8…7….6….5…..4….3…2…1….." A round of applause was then started. I looked at the stage to see a man facing us.

"Good afternoon students! My name is Kiyoteru and I'm going to tell you now the title of our play." My eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"The title is—

* * *

**Preview:**

_Be careful of Auditions…_

**Next Chapter: **_**All is well?**_

Caution: The next chapter after this will become a lot weirder and will be filled with more humorous events. Just saying… ^^

So please, vote on my pole for my story 'Wrecked' in my page too. I'll be a lot more active today since it's a new year again so expect a lot more RinXRei stories this year too so check in for updates… xD

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
